


With You Here

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo [1]
Category: Next Avengers
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Implied Violence, M/M, Strongly Implied Het Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve spends time with Tony, thinks about their relationship, and watches him work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime time after the Ultimate Avengers movies, but the fic is pre-Next Avengers movie. Written for the cap-ironman bingo prompt- _Canon: Next Avengers_.

He comes down as often as he can to visit.

Between all the mission debriefings, his company meetings, and the appearances that he has to keep up with Natalia. He doesn't like the secrecy surrounding his relationship with Tony, but it's something that Fury and Ms. Potts had insisted upon. Natalia didn't seem to care beyond making sure that "their" home was safe each night before they parted ways.

He knows that Tony says that he doesn't mind the arrangement. But little looks that he is able to catch from across the room, tell him otherwise. He knows that Tony does mind even if he says otherwise and he happens to be in the arms of a strange woman when the team happens to be attending a party.

So these little private visits that he's able to sneak under Fury's always knowing looks in one of Tony's labs, are the quiet times that he looks forward to, before he gently though forcefully takes his partner to their bed. At night when everyone else on the team is sleep, he lays awake in their bed with his hand just under the device that keeps his lover's heart going. He's glad that he has Tony now along with their teammates. 

And with a slight smile thinking of a future when they could bring their relationship out into the open. A future where he would no longer have to use Natalia to hide it. A future where they won't have to live under the arrangement that Fury and Potts had all but pushed them into, for simply for the sake of keeping Captain America's image appearing unsullied by Tony Stark.

For now all he can do where the two of them are concerned is spend any and all spare time that he can get with his lover in the lab, it being the least likely place for someone to disturb them when Tony is supposedly supposed to be working on something for the company or the Avengers. Working on weapons that will keep them safe and able to keep fighting against enemies that come after the people they try to protect.

Now he stands behind his lover mindful of the holo projections floating around the two of them, watching him on what looks like a futuristic robot helmet. When he first saw it being put together, he thought that it was another Iron Man suit piece that Tony had started working on and now he can see that it isn't even remotely close to the Iron Man suit.

Embracing his partner gently from behind around his waist, he rests his chin on a shoulder as Tony leans backwards into his chest while he examines the nearly complete robot head.

"What are you working on?"

Tony makes a humming sound in the back of his throat as he examines the helmet with a critical eye. At first even though he knows better, Steve thinks that Tony hasn't heard his question and opens his mouth to ask it again when Tony speaks.

"I'm building a robot that I hope will be a good sparring tool for the team. I just need Hank to look over the codes for the robot. I'm thinking of calling it, 'Ultron'. I -"

He snorts softly as he gently hugs his partner close, cutting him off before he could start rambling about schematics and other robotic terms. He puts his mouth near Tony's ear with a soft smile in his words.

"I hope that robot thing hasn't taken over your mind completely. Otherwise it would make our bed activities for the evening very one-sided, Tony."

The sharp intake of breathe, the robot helmet being placed on the table, and the rapid saving of data files are the only warnings he gets before he allows Tony to drag him out of the lab. Glancing back into the darkening lab at the robot head and he can't help, but think that it might be an some sort of omen of things to come.


End file.
